<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Завтрак для команды by Greenmusik, WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070420">Завтрак для команды</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik'>Greenmusik</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021'>WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, West Coast Avengers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breakfast, Coffee, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Время завтрака на базе команды Мстителей Западного побережья… У Джонни есть пара мыслей, остальным тоже есть, что сказать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen Poole/Quentin Quire, Kate Bishop/Johnny Watts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Завтрак для команды</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786161">team breakfast</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound">dreamerfound</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты так говоришь “горчит”, будто это что-то плохое. — Клинт отодвинул свою кружку подальше от Гвен. — И хватит пить мой кофе.</p><p>Гвен взяла собственную кружку, налила в неё кофе и закинула несколько ложек сахара.</p><p> — Взбитые сливки у нас есть?</p><p> — У меня есть немного, — ответил Квентин. — В мини-холодильнике в спальне.</p><p> — Фу-у-у… — скривилась Кейт, подняв взгляд от своего кофе, чистого, без никаких извращений.</p><p> — Ох, точно, совсем забыла, — Гвен сорвалась с места и вылетела из комнаты.</p><p> — Принимаю твоё “фу-у-у” и поднимаю до пяти “фу-у-у”, — предложил Клинт.</p><p> — Сомневаюсь, что это так работает, — заметил Джонни.</p><p> — Если как следует постараться, сработает что угодно, — сказал Клинт, отпил из своей кружки и прикрыл глаза в кофеиновом блаженстве.</p><p> — Может, нам стоит попробовать готовить на завтрак что-то кроме кофе?.. Ну, знаете, в качестве командной работы, — предложил Джонни, перед которым стояла миска с какой-то ужасно полезной кашей.</p><p> — Голосую за то, чтобы иногда выбираться куда-нибудь позавтракать… Конечно, если платит кто-то не я, — сказал Квентин. У этого завтрак состоял из газировки, от которой пахло перезрелой клубникой… То есть воняло.</p><p>Кейт закатила глаза.</p><p> — Вот только в этом случае тебе, Квир, придётся постоянно вставать до полудня.</p><p> — Я сказал “иногда”.</p><p>Гвен с грохотом влетела обратно с баллончиком в руке и щедро выдавила себе поверх кофе целую горку.</p><p> — Та-да! — расплылась она в широкой улыбке. — Квентин, тут почти ничего не осталось.</p><p> — Я добавлю в список.</p><p> — Кстати, можем составить список дежурных по завтраку на каждый день, — сказал Джонни, которого, похоже, никак не отпускала идея.</p><p> — Типа, готовить завтрак на всех? — усмехнулась Гвен, знаменитая своими кухонными экспериментами.</p><p> — Эм… Ага. Или ещё можно приносить что-то на вынос, — добавил Джонни.</p><p> — Не самая худшая мысль, — пожала плечами Кейт.</p><p> — График работ по дому было худшей… А эта, наверное, сразу следом за ним. — Квентин прикончил газировку и отлевитировал банку в корзину для переработки.</p><p> — Не думаю, что идея настолько плохая, — заметил Клинт. — Я люблю завтраки.</p><p> — И что, Бартон, будешь готовить на всех? — спросил Квентин.</p><p>Клинт поморщился.</p><p> — Хотя, если подумать…</p><p>Джонни со вздохом поднял руки вверх, сдаваясь.</p><p> — Забейте. Я забыл, с кем говорю.</p><p> — Если хочешь иногда готовить завтраки, я в деле, — попыталась поддержать его Кейт и  чмокнула в щёку.</p><p>Потом поднялась, чтобы отнести опустевшую кружку в раковину. А командные завтраки подождут более подходящего дня.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>